


and Baby makes 3

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: A blue warlock baby is found in front of the Institute.





	and Baby makes 3

Welcome one and all to a new Series.

**The Rune Series** and/or  **Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series** are not required reading to enjoy this series. Basically Max is a blue warlock baby adopted by Magnus and Alec, two years after they got married.

Now if you have read the above two series, then you are in for a treat. I will be revisiting memories and flashbacks to expand on Max's childhood. They may not be posted in order.

Ready, let's begin.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trevor goes up the steps to the Institute and sees a bundle near the door. A bundle that is screaming. He bends over and picks it up. It's a baby.

A blue baby.

He looks around, but there is nobody out at this time of night. He carries the screaming baby into the Institute and runs into the War Room.

He hands the baby to Clary. She glares at him, "What the fuck, Trevor?"

"You're a woman, make him stop."

She rolls her eyes at him, as she rocks the baby. The baby continues to scream.

Izzy walks in, "Where did the baby come from?"

Trevor says, "I found him outside on the steps, with this note."

She snatches the note from his hand and reads it out loud, "This demon boy came out of me, I don't want the damn thing."

Clary shakes her head, "No wonder the poor guy is screaming."

Izzy balls up the note and throws it at Trevor. She walks over to Clary and takes the baby, "Poor thing."

She rocks the baby, but he continues to scream.

Every ShadowHunter in the War Room holds the baby, but none can get him to calm down.

Gabriel sees Jace walk in and hands him the baby, "Here you try."

Jace holds the baby under his armpits as he glares at Gabriel, "I don't know a damn thing about babies." The baby's screams get louder.

Alec and Magnus walk out the elevator and hear a baby screaming. They walk into the War Room.

Alec walks over to Jace and takes the baby away from his parabatai, "What the hell are you doing, Jace?" Alec rests the baby on his left arm, "I'm going to the Clave and have it put into the Accords, that you are never allowed to touch babies ever."

Jace rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Alec sniffs then smiles down at the baby.

Now a quiet baby with a smile on his face. The ShadowHunters look at each other as they realize that the baby has stopped screaming.

The baby is looking at Alec with bright blue eyes. Alec kisses the baby's nose, "Hello baby."

The baby giggles.

Now that the drama is over, the day shift ShadowHunters get ready to leave as the night crew prepares to work.

Izzy smiles at the look on Magnus' face.

Magnus has the same love struck look as the baby, as he walks over to his husband. He glances quickly at Izzy, "Who does he belong to?"

Izzy smiles, "I guess he belongs to us, his no good mother left him on our steps with a nasty note."

Magnus nods, "Can I hold him?"

Alec smiles, "Sure." He hands the baby to Magnus.

The baby looks at Magnus with a smile.

Alec rests his chin on Magnus' shoulder as he coos at the baby. The baby giggles as he looks from Alec to Magnus and back again.

Izzy smiles, "I guess Mom can work her magic and get the two of you custody of him."

Alec nods, "She will, knowing that she is getting a grandson."

"That too. So what are you naming my nephew?"

"Max."

Izzy walks over and kisses his cheek, "Mom would like that."

Alec nods.

Clary walks over to Jace and whispers, "Who's Max?"

"He was our brother, he was stillborn."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Jace puts an arm around her, "It took a while, but it became easier to say his name."

Izzy nods, "Yes, Mom was a mess. But I know she will be happy about this."

Max reaches for Alec. Magnus laughs as he hands their son to his husband, "I see he has already picked his favorite father."

Alec giggles as he kisses Max's cheeks, "He has the same taste in men as you."

Magnus smiles as he rests his head on Alec's shoulder, "Good point."

Izzy smiles, "You working the late shift, Alec?"

Magnus laughs, "That's right, we were coming to say goodbye, then leaving." He kisses Max's cheek, "Then we got distracted."

Alec smiles, "But it was a nice distraction."

Magnus nods, "A very nice distraction." He hugs Izzy, "Good night."

"Night Magnus." She kisses Alec's cheek, "Night Alec." She kisses the top of Max's head, "Night little one."

Alec smiles, "Night Izzy." She leaves.

Clary and Jace walk over. Clary kisses Max's cheek, "Now that you are quiet, we can appreciate how adorable you are."

Alec laughs. Max looks at him and giggles, which makes Alec laugh louder. Magnus shakes his head, "I'm in trouble."

Jace nods, "Sorry Magnus."

Clary smiles, "If you need a babysitter, call me."

Alec laughs, "As long as you don't let Jace hold him."

"Oh I promise."

Jace rolls his eyes, "I'm not even offended. Clary, time to go home."

Clary laughs as they leave the War Room.

Only Alec and Magnus are left standing in the middle of the War Room. A couple of ShadowHunters are watching the monitors, everybody else has either started their patrol of the city or have gone home.

Max babbles as he looks around. He glances at Alec and giggles. He smiles at Magnus.

Alec smiles, "Magnus, is it too early to say that I love him?"

Magnus laughs, "No, Alexander. It isn't. Let's take Max home."

Alec nods, "Yes, let's."

Magnus opens a portal, holds Alec's hand as they leave the Institute and walk into their living room.

Magnus smiles, "Shopping trip tomorrow."

Alec laughs, "Real shopping?"

"Yes, Alexander, real shopping. I went to Macy's when you moved in and tomorrow I will go there for Max. Oh and I'll get his furniture at Casa Kids."

"You taking the baby?"

Magnus laughs, "Of course. I'm not leaving him here. And YOU can't take him."

Alec pouts as he looks at Max sleeping peacefully in his arms, "Why not?"

"Because he needs to be fed and changed."

"And?"

"Alexander, at least for the rest of this week, until we get a routine, let me be in charge of Max."

"Fine." Alec kisses Max's head.

"I was going to suggest a restaurant in Japan for dinner, but how about ordering a pizza instead?"

Alec nods, "More home cooked dinners."

Magnus nods as he kisses Alec, "More incentive for you to leave earlier."

Alec smiles, "Yes."

"So are you going to hold the baby all night?"

"Yes."

Magnus laughs, "I love you." He kisses Alec, "But no." He waves his hands and a bassinet appears, "For tonight."

Alec pouts, "I gotta put him in that?"

"Yes Alexander."

"Fine." Alec gently lays Max on his back in the bassinet, then kisses his son's head.

Magnus puts his arms around Alec, "We're fathers, Alexander." He kisses Alec.

Alec nods, "Congratulations, Mr. Bane."

"Why thank you. Congratulations to you, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec smiles, "We giving Max a middle name?"

Magnus nods, "I kind of like 'Christopher'."

"That's Jace's middle name."

"I know, but I've always liked it."

Alec nods, "Tomorrow, I'll fire message Mom about her new grandson."

"I'm starving."

"Right, pizza."

Magnus laughs, "The place down the block?"

Alec kisses him, "Be right back."

"Okay."

Alec walks out the loft. Magnus smiles down at Max. He kisses the baby's head, "Color me jealous, Max, it took me weeks to get him wrapped around my little finger. It took you seconds."

Max opens his eyes and babbles at his father. Magnus laughs, "I thought you were sleeping."

Max looks around. He looks at Magnus, then looks around. Magnus smiles, "He went to get dinner. Speaking of which, are you hungry?"

Max babbles as he looks around. Magnus nods, "Oh yes, I can see, I have to share Alexander with another warlock." He picks Max up and kisses him, ".. and I'm okay with that."

Max looks at his father and giggles. Magnus laughs, "You think that's funny?"

The door opens and Alec walks in, holding a pizza box. Max puts his arms out as Magnus laughs, "He was looking for you."

Alec puts the pizza on the kitchen table and walks over. He takes Max from his husband. Max giggles as Alec kisses him, "Miss me?"

Magnus sets the table, "You talking to me or him?"

"Whoever wants to answer."

"Funny. Put him back in the bassinet, so that you can eat."

Alec sighs, "You heard the boss." He lays Max down and pulls the bassinet closer to the table. He sits down.

They eat as Max looks at Alec and babbles.

Magnus smiles, "Guess I'm not the only warlock who thinks you are wonderful."

Alec smiles, "There's also Catarina."

Magnus nods, "True. But I don't have to share you with Catarina."

Alec laughs which makes Max giggle. Alec smiles at their son, "Blueberry."

"What?"

"He looks like a plump little blueberry."

Magnus laughs, "How about you clear the table, and I'll feed him." Magnus flicks his wrist and a bottle appears.

Alec nods. He leans over and kisses Max. He pushes the bassinet closer to Magnus.

Magnus holds Max as he feeds him. Max watches Alec as he drinks. Magnus laughs, "He's madly in love with you, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "And I'm madly in love with him."

"And I madly love both of you."

Alec kisses him, "I will always be madly in love with you."

Magnus smiles, "Never a doubt in my mind."

Alec finishes wiping down the table as Max finishes his bottle. Magnus burps him and gets ready to put him back in the bassinet, but Max's arms reach for Alec.

Magnus laughs, "He is going to give me a complex."

Alec laughs as he takes Max and walks over to the sofa. Magnus sits next to him. They watch television until the news comes on.

Alec yawns. Max is fast asleep in his arms.

Magnus smiles, "Both of my favorite guys should be in bed."

Alec nods as they stand. Magnus walks over to the bassinet and wheels it into their bedroom. Alec follows him.

Magnus puts it on the left side of their bed. He smiles at Alec, "We already know he has a preference."

Alec laughs as he lays Max in the bassinet and kisses his forehead, "Night night, blueberry."

Magnus kisses Max's cheek, "Sweet dreams, Max."

Alec changes into his sleep clothes as Magnus walks over to his side of the bed. Magnus changes into his sleep clothes. They get into bed.

They kiss.

"Good night, Magnus."

"Good night, Alexander."

Alec giggles, "This morning, it was just the two of us, now we are fathers."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest, "Today was special."

Alec nods, "Today was damn awesome."

Magnus holds Alec tight, "Tomorrow we start a new chapter of our lives together, Alexander."

Alec kisses him, "A chapter called 'Max'."

Magnus smiles, "It could also be called 'Fathers'."

"'Fathers of Max'? How about 'Max's Fathers'?"

Magnus laughs, "I love you."

"I love you."

Magnus puts his head back on Alec's chest as they hold each other and fall asleep.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't guarantee that all the stories with be this fluffy, after all we have seen Max be badass as he grew up, but there will be a lot of fluffy moments.

I expanded the first scene in [chapter 3 of  **Lightwood-Bane**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068141/chapters/29924541). What better way to start this series?

So, did you love it? hate it?


End file.
